1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating liquid-crystal electrooptical devices using flexible film substrates and also to a system for fabricating such liquid-crystal electrooptical devices using flexible film substrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid-crystal electrooptical device is known as a thin, small-sized, lightweight display device. The liquid-crystal electrooptical device comprises a pair of substrates spaced several micrometers from each other and a liquid crystal material held between the substrates. The substrates are required to transmit visible light and so glass substrates are generally used as the substrates. The glass substrates have the required optical characteristics. In addition, they are inexpensive.
The liquid-crystal electrooptical device must meet the following technical requirements: (1) It is small in size and lightweight; and (2) the cost of fabricating the liquid-crystal electrooptical device is reduced and its productivity is improved.
Of these requirements, the requirement (1) is that the liquid-crystal electrooptical device is made thinner and lighter in weight. A known configuration which satisfies these requirements uses resinous substrates (generally known also as plastic substrates) transmitting light.
Where resinous substrates are employed, reductions in size and weight can be accomplished. Since the substrates themselves have flexibility, a physical stress can be applied to them, or they can be used in a curved state. These kinds of usage can further extend the application of the liquid-crystal electro-optical device.
However, where resinous substrates are used, a reduction in fabrication cost and an improvement in the productivity are not accomplished.